<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Accidentally Save The Universe by mylastbraincell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665534">How To Accidentally Save The Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastbraincell/pseuds/mylastbraincell'>mylastbraincell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka is a gremlin, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Gen, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry is so confused, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu needs a nap, The Clones Adopt Harry, WIP, Yoda is a Troll, no beta we die like cedric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastbraincell/pseuds/mylastbraincell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry grabbed the Triwizard Cup in the graveyard, he was expecting one of two options: end up back at Hogwarts, or end up dead. He was not expecting Option Three: end up on on a Venator-class Star Destroyer in the middle of a galactic civil war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Harry Potter &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Harry Potter &amp; Original Clone Character(s), Harry Potter &amp; Sirius Black, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133773">Of Clones and Wizards</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirakinbar/pseuds/Zirakinbar">Zirakinbar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <em>  “Accio!” Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup.</em><br/>
<em>       It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle—</em><br/>
<em>       He heard Voldemort’s scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked—it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, and Cedric along with him…They were going back.</em></p>
<hr/><p>       As soon as Harry hit the ground, he knew something was wrong. His face was not pressed into the grass, but something hard and cold and smooth. The air was sterile and cool, so unlike the sun soaked grassy scent of the Quidditch field. He kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut and clutched the Cup and Cedric’s body closer. <em>He had failed.</em><br/>
       Somewhere above him, Harry heard an unfamiliar voice shout. There were footsteps everywhere, coming toward him, away from him…his scar was burning, his head swimming…<br/>
       There was a hand on his shoulder, so gentle Harry wanted to cry. The owner of the hand was saying something, but Harry couldn’t make it out over the ringing in his ears. After a moment, the hand was removed, and Harry felt Cedric’s body being pulled away. He tightened his hold.<br/>
       “No,” he mumbled. “No!”<br/>
       Cedric stopped moving, and Harry felt a moment of relief before the hand was back, turning him gently onto his back. Cedric’s arm was pulled from his grasp with the movement, and Harry’s eyes flew open in protest.<br/>
       An unfamiliar, bearded man hovered over him, bronze hair backlit by the fluorescent overhead lights. A soft warmth emanated from him, and Harry found himself almost involuntarily relaxing.<br/>
       “Hello there,” the man said softly. “Who are you, youngling?”<br/>
       Harry blinked rapidly at the man. He didn’t seem to be lying—he really didn’t recognize Harry.<br/>
       “I’m Harry,” he croaked after a moment, “just Harry.”<br/>
       The man smiled at him. “Nice to meet you, Harry. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Why don’t we get you to the medbay?”<br/>
       Harry shook his head, which made the hall spin violently. “I have to go back. I have to—have to tell them…” He swallowed down a burst of nausea.<br/>
       “I understand,” Kenobi said placatingly, “but you won’t but much use to anyone like this, will you? We can figure out how to get you home after you’ve been patched up.”<br/>
       Harry glared but allowed himself to be lifted into a gurney (and was he going crazy, or was it <em>hovering</em>) by Kenobi and a stern-looking man wearing white armor. As the gurney moved down the hall, Harry felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Right as the dark closed in, he could have sworn he heard the stern man asking, “But where did he <em>come</em> from, General?”</p><p> </p><p>       <em>“Kill the spare”…High-pitched, cold laughter…A flash of green…</em><br/>
       Harry woke with a start and pitched upwards. He was in an unfamiliar room, sterile and austere with gray walls and a line of unoccupied white beds. His injured arm was bandaged, and he had wires attached to his other arm that ran to a machine that beeped with his pulse. His wand and the Cup were on a table next to the machine. Harry frowned. The last thing he remembered was the tournament, and then…the strange encounter in the hall after the Cup had malfunctioned.<br/>
       But where was he? This was clearly not Hogwarts, and he couldn’t be in Death Eater custody, because they would never leave him without a guard or use Muggle technology. As Harry reached for his wand, the door opened and the man from earlier—Kenobi—strode in. He was wearing brown robes and an odd white chest plate, and Harry couldn’t remember ever seeing a wizard or a Muggle dressed like that.<br/>
       “Ah, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Kenobi asked. He was still emanating that strange warm, non-threatening aura as he sat on a bed near Harry’s.<br/>
       “I’m alright,” Harry answered automatically. “Where am I? Who are you?”<br/>
       Kenobi smiled. “I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Galactic Army of the Republic, and you are aboard my flagship, the Negotiator.”<br/>
       Harry blinked. “What’s that?”<br/>
       Now it was Kenobi’s turn to look confused. “What’s what?”<br/>
       “The Republic? Where is that? And it doesn’t feel like we’re on a boat.”<br/>
       If Kenobi had looked confused before, now he was downright dumbstruck. “You don’t know what the Galactic Republic is?”<br/>
       Harry was beginning to feel self-conscious. “I know what <em>a</em> republic is,” he said defensively, “just not <em>this</em> one.”<br/>
       Kenobi ran a hand over his face. “Where are you from, Harry?”<br/>
       “England.”<br/>
       Judging by the blank look on Kenobi’s face, he had never heard of it.<br/>
       “Britain? The United Kingdom? The little island above Europe?” Harry asked with increasing desperation. At the mention of an island, Kenobi’s face cleared.<br/>
       “Ah, you’re talking about <em>territories</em>. What <em>system</em> are you from?”<br/>
       Harry wondered if this was all a practical joke and Voldemort was about to jump out of the wall yelling <em>Surprise!</em> Where in the world was this man from?<br/>
       “Planet or moon, perhaps?” Kenobi tried hopefully.<br/>
       “Uh,” Harry said articulately, “Earth?”<br/>
       “Earth,” Kenobi repeated, “I haven’t heard of it.”<br/>
       “Haven’t—” Harry spluttered. “Where are we?”<br/>
       “Right now we’re heading back to the Jedi Temple at Coruscant. Perhaps there we can find out more about Earth and how to get you back home.”<br/>
       Harry gaped. “Are you telling me that we’re not on Earth right now?”<br/>
       Kenobi’s confusion returned. “We’re currently in hyperspace.”<br/>
       Harry put his head in his hands. Space travel? Was this some wizard business that he had missed? He didn’t think so—wizards were very primitive when it came to technology, and Harry was sure that he wouldn’t have missed space travel.<br/>
       As Harry was trying to process that bit of information, the door opened again, this time revealing the stern man Harry remembered from the hall. He was wearing the same yellow and white armor, helmet under his arm. And he was currently glaring at Kenobi.<br/>
      “General,” he said, “What are you doing?”<br/>
       General Kenobi looked sheepish. “Ah, hello Bones. Talking with our guest?”<br/>
       “You’d better not be, because I specifically said no talking until the child was rested and cleared.”<br/>
       Harry was getting strong flashbacks of Madame Pomfrey at her worst. Also—<em>hey!</em><br/>
       “I’m not a child!” Harry said indignantly. Kenobi and the other man (Bones?) only spared him a glance before continuing their conversation.<br/>
       “He seemed rested,” Kenobi said. “Anyway, I just wanted to make sure he was alright.”<br/>
       That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because Bones glared at him. “That’s <em>my</em> job, which I would be <em>doing</em> right now if you could follow a medic’s instructions for once in your life, you menace!”<br/>
       Kenobi smirked and stood. “Well, I know when I’m not wanted. Harry, we’ll speak later,” he said, and swept out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for reading!!! I was not expecting people to like this lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       In the end, Bones only had to change Harry’s bandages and check him for a concussion before declaring him medically sound.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Don’t get any ideas about doing anything dangerous,” he warned Harry as he set a bundle of clothing at the foot of his bed. Harry was doing his best to listen, but as he had heard this particular sort of talk from Madam Pomfrey at least once a year every year at Hogwarts, he was having a difficult time paying attention. “I have no idea what <em>jetii</em> nonsense you’ve been mixed up in, but you’d better not do it again until the general takes a look at you unless you want to be put on bed rest for the next week.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Bones gave Harry an odd look. “You don’t have to call me <em>sir</em>, kid. I’m a medic, not a general.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry shrugged uncomfortably and adjusted his glasses. They had gotten slightly bent out of shape and were precariously perched on the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Right, well, here are some clothes. They might be a bit big on you, but they’re the best we’ve got.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Right, thanks,” Harry said, trying his best to smile. It came out as more of a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Bones gave him a nod. “I’ll go get the General, try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone,” he said, and left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry took the chance to grab his wand and the Triwizard Cup. The Portkey’s handle was cool against his hand, no sign of magic. His wand, however, hummed in acknowledgement when he picked it up. Harry took off his glasses and fixed them with a quick <em>Reparo.</em> He wasn’t sure if the people here were Muggles or wizards or a mix of both, but better safe than sorry. And if using underage magic let the Ministry know where he was, well, that was all the better. (Although, Harry doubted that an owl could make it to him in outer space, even with the help of magic.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       He changed quickly, noting the odd texture of the black fabric. The clothing looked like some sort of uniform made for someone much taller and broader than Harry. The sleeves went over his hands, and he had to use some string to keep the pants around his waist. He felt almost as if he was eleven and wearing Dudley’s old clothes again. Despite that, the uniform was clean and seemed new, and that was more than Harry could say for the outfits he’d worn over the last twenty-four hours.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Cedric’s empty gaze flashed behind Harry’s eyelids, and Harry flinched. He hadn’t even known Cedric that well, but…he had been kind, and fair. And Harry couldn’t stop thinking about how proud Amos Diggory had seemed, whenever he looked at his son. Did he know, yet, that something had gone horribly wrong? Were they looking for Cedric? For Harry?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       A knock on the door jolted Harry back to the present. He stuffed his wand in his pocket, grabbed the Cup, and hurried to open it, revealing Mr. Kenobi—<em>General</em> Kenobi, Harry reminded himself. He smiled at Harry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Hello again. Bones told me you’ve been cleared, so I can show you to your quarters, if you wish,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry blinked. “My quarters?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Well, yes. Did you think you would stay in the medbay until we reached Coruscant?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Erm, I didn’t really think about that,” Harry said. He felt his face heat up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Kenobi chuckled. “It’s alright. You’ve been through quite an ordeal. If you don’t mind, I actually have some questions.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>       So do I,</em> Harry thought. He nodded and followed the general out of the medbay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       The halls were full of people in white and orange armor, stopping to salute the general and look curiously at Harry as they passed. They were all nearly identical, although they had different hair, scars, and facial tattoos, and Harry found himself staring.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Sir,” Harry ventured as they passed another group of identical men, “who are…I mean…are all of these men…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       The general looked down at Harry in surprise. “The troopers? Ah,” he said, his expression clearing, “you haven’t seen clones before, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry’s eyes went wide. <em>“Clones?”</em> This was like one of the science fiction shows that Dudley would watch when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren’t home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       General Kenobi smiled at him. “I suspect your home planet is far removed from the Republic, if you haven’t heard of the clones—or the Republic itself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>       Home planet.</em> Learning that he was a wizard had been weird, but Harry was in <em>no way</em> prepared for outer space. Hermione, though, would probably have a field day. <em>Why is it always me?</em> Harry silently asked the ceiling. The ceiling, being a ceiling, didn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Here we are,” the general said, stopping outside a door identical to the others along the hall. He pressed a button, and it hissed open. Inside was a small, bare room with a desk and chair, a bed, and a closet. “It isn’t much, I’m afraid. This is a military vessel, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “It’s alright, sir,” Harry said, and shrugged. It wasn’t Hogwarts, sure, but anything was better than his old cupboard. Besides, his rooming situation wasn’t a very high priority at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Do you mind?” General Kenobi asked, gesturing toward toward the room. Harry nodded and stepped back to let the general enter. He sat at the desk, leaving Harry to sit on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “I know you probably have many questions, but I do have some preliminary questions first.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry nodded. If someone showed up at Hogwarts with a dead body out of the blue, he’d have questions too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       The general smiled. “Alright. I’m aware that this might be a difficult subject, but do you know how you ended up here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “No, sir. I was with Ced-Cedric in a graveyard, and I touched this Cup, and then I was in the hall on your ship,” Harry said, stumbling over Cedric’s name. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “I see,” General Kenobi said, and stroked his beard absentmindedly. “Harry, do you mind if I bring the Cup before the Jedi Council? It might be a Jedi—or even Sith—artifact.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry blinked. “A what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       The general looked chagrined. “Ah, I forgot. Do you know what the Jedi are?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “The Sith?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry, feeling rather stupid, shook his head again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       General Kenobi nodded. “Interesting. I wonder…Harry, have you ever heard of the Force?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “No sir,” Harry said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Simply put, the Force is an energy field made up of all living things in the universe. It surrounds us, and flows through us, and for some, it is easier to access than others. Those people, usually called Force-sensitives, are able to tap into the Force to do things that might seem impossible to others.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Oh, you mean magic!” Harry declared, feeling triumphant. Well, at least <em>something</em> here was familiar. Although… “And non-Force-sensitives <em>know</em> about the Force?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       General Kenobi looked surprised. “Well, yes. I suppose, then, that it would not come as a surprise to you to hear that you are Force-sensitive?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry shook his head. “No, I learned that I was a wizard when I was eleven. So, are Jedi and Sith just different types of wizards?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       The general sighed and settled back in his chair. “<em>Wizard</em> is a term I am not familiar with, but in essence, I believe the answer is yes. The Jedi and Sith are opposing sects of Force-sensitives. I am a Jedi, myself. We use the light side of the Force, and seek balance. The Sith are darksiders, who focus on passion and power.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry frowned. The Sith sounded a lot like Death Eaters. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Harry, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to come with me to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I believe that the Force has guided you here. Besides that, the Jedi Archives contain much knowledge, and if we are to find a way to return you home, I believe that is the best place to begin our search.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “You’d help me go back?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       General Kenobi looked surprised. “Of course! It is a Jedi’s duty to help civilians. Besides, an untrained Force-sensitive such as yourself would be a tempting target for the Sith.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry wanted to protest that he wasn’t <em>untrained</em>, he had defeated Lord Voldemort as a <em>baby</em> thank you very much, but he decided not to press the point. Instead, he nodded. “Alright,” he said, “I’ll come with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Thanksgiving to all of y'all in America :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>       A pale man with long silver hair knelt before Harry. He was trembling.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>       “My lord…my lord…” he murmured. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>       “Well, Lucius?” Harry interrupted in a high, cold voice. “Have you found him?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>       Lucius Malfoy glanced up, and Harry could see the dark circles under his eyes. “No, my lord. Even our spies overseas have found nothing.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>       Harry felt a streak of rage burn through him and raised his wand. Lucius flinched.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>       “Mercy, my lord…Mercy, please…”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>       “Mercy?” Harry whispered. “For failure? Your </em>mercy<em> is to remain alive, you pathetic man. I will not be so forgiving next time. </em>Crucio<em>.”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>       Lucius fell to the floor with a scream, and halfway across the universe, Harry Potter woke with a start.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       It had been a day since Harry had arrived on the ship, and he was growing restless. He knew they were on their way to some place called Cory’s Aunt (Harry wasn’t sure if that was a person or a strange name for a city), but beyond that, he really know anything else. So, after finishing the breakfast someone had left outside his door, Harry decided to go exploring.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       It was, in retrospect, not his smartest idea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry had been wandering for the most part of the day, and he was still hopelessly lost. It was like being at Hogwarts again, only there were no friendly portraits or prefects to ask for help. Sure, there were the clones, but despite the fact that some of them had taken the time to smile or nod at Harry, they all seemed to be busy or on their way to be busy somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       So it was a lost and slightly hungry Harry that happened upon the shooting range.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       At first, Harry wasn’t sure what he was seeing. It almost seemed like one of those video games at the arcade where you could shoot lasers on the screen (the Dursleys had taken Dudley once, and Harry had gotten to tag along because Mrs. Figg was sick with pneumonia). A group of helmet-wearing clones were shooting targets with what looked like guns, only instead of bullets, they were shooting blue lasers, or spells. The men shot in unison, and all of the lasers hit the targets with deadly accuracy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Someone cleared their throat behind Harry, and he jumped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Lost?” The speaker was a clone like the others, although he radiated a stern air of authority that immediately reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall. Harry resisted the urge to straighten up and adjust his collar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Yes, sir, sorry. I was just…” Harry trailed off. He wasn’t sure if he was <em>supposed</em> to be wandering, exactly. He hadn’t thought to ask.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       The man raised a scarred eyebrow. “Well, as long as you’re here. Boil!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       A clone with a mustache, who had obviously been pretending not to be listening to the conversation, looked over. “Yes, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Give the kid a blaster.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry wondered if he would ever get used to never knowing what was going on, as Boil handed him one of the laser guns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “You know how to shoot, kid?” Boil asked. Harry shook his head. “It’s pretty easy, actually. You aim, make sure the safety is off, and squeeze the trigger.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry glanced at the rest of the clones, who were openly staring now, then at the scarred clone, nodded with an unreadable expression. <em>I guess this is happening</em>, Harry thought, and pointed the gun at the target. He pulled the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       There was a moment of silence. Then, “Are you sure you haven’t shot a blaster before?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       A hole had been burned through the center of the target.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry shrugged. “It’s pretty much the same thing as casting a spell, I guess,” he said. He was pretty sure the clones were Muggles, but if Muggles here knew about magic, then what was the harm?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       All of the men, however, looked confused. “Casting a spell?” Boil asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Yeah, like the Jedi do?” Harry said. He was pretty sure Jedi was just another word for wizard—although, come to think of it, he had never seen General Kenobi perform magic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Would you care to demonstrate?” Asked the man with a scarred eyebrow (although it sounded more like an order). </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry shrugged. He might as well get as much practice in as he could, now that Voldemort was back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Sure,” he said, and pulled out his wand. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Miles and miles away, Hermione Granger felt a sudden inexplicable urge to sigh in exasperation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for reading, and the kudos and comments!!!! It brings much serotonin :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     So, apparently, Jedi was <em>not</em> another word for wizard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry stared at the glowing blue blade that hummed in the general’s hand. The general sighed and the light vanished back into the metal hilt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “So, you can manipulate something called <em>magic</em> with your wand, you’ve never heard of the Jedi or the Sith or the Force, and you’ve never seen a lightsaber. This is odd indeed. I had rather thought that you were from a small sect of Force-users on an isolated planet, but this…this seems different. I still believe that this <em>magic</em> and the Force are related, and you <em>are</em> Force-sensitive…We’ll need to discuss this with the Council. Perhaps Master Yoda has heard of this before…” General Kenobi trailed off, then seemed to collect himself and smirked ruefully. “I’m dreadfully sorry, Harry, I have a tendency to get overexcited about these sorts of things. My former Padawan likes to say that I’m unbearably academic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry, thinking of Ron complaining about Hermione, smiled. “It’s alright, sir. So…you’re saying that Jedi can’t do spells? What <em>do</em> you do?” He had been of the impression that spells were the foundation of <em>being</em> a wizard—unless the Jedi were really into potions. Harry hoped the Jedi weren’t really into potions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Well, generally speaking we can interact with the Force more than non-Force-sensitives. Some Jedi have a natural gift for reading the currents of the Unifying Force, and they might be able to sense events before they happen. Some are more grounded in the Living Force, as my Master was, and follow its will in the present. We can also move objects with our minds, feel others’ emotions and intentions, and enhance our physical abilities and reactions. Other Jedi have more specialized skills, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry nodded slowly. It <em>was</em> a bit like magic, he thought. Just wandless, and totally different. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Where I’m from, we use wands and incantations to do things like that,” he said. “Sometimes we do potions too, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     General Kenobi looked thoughtful. “Interesting. When we get to the Temple, the Council will probably want some demonstrations. Are you okay with that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The general nodded and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by one of the clones, who had run up behind them. The man saluted sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Sir, we’ve been cleared to land.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Excellent, thank you, Waxer,” General Kenobi said. He turned to Harry. “Harry, this is Waxer, one of my best men. Waxer, this is Harry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Waxer, who visibly straightened at the general’s words, smiled at Harry. “Hey, kid, I was in the shooting range earlier. You’ve got good aim.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Thanks,” Harry said, and smiled back. There was something disarmingly honest about these people, that made Harry relax. Perhaps it was because they didn’t know him as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Perhaps it was because Harry had never been just Harry, not the Boy Who Lived, not the Freak. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “We should go to the bridge,” the general said, a knowing gleam in his eye. “You’ll want to see this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry looked at Waxer, who smirked, then back at the general. “Alright,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Welcome to Coruscant, Harry,” General Kenobi said with a grand gesture to the windows at the front of the bridge. There were several clones in the room carrying out various tasks in front of important-looking computers, but Harry could only stare at the view out the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Taking up most of the view was a planet—a glittering marvel of technology. The general, catching his expression, chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “It can be a bit overwhelming at first, especially to a Force-sensitive, but you get used to it. And it’s a lot quieter out of the city and in the Temple.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry was only half-listening, but that caught his attention. “Wait…It’s all one city?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     General Kenobi nodded. “It’s the capital of the Republic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry was unconvinced. How could a planet be <em>one city?</em> Still, he supposed, it wasn’t that much of a stretch after <em>spaceships</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Landing now, sir,” one of the men on the bridge called to the general. General Kenobi gave him a nod, then turned back to Harry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Don’t worry, we’ll find your people soon enough,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry thought of Voldemort and a wave of dread coursed through him. <em>I hope so,</em> he thought. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Date: So, do you like Harry Potter?<br/>Me: Yes, of course!<br/>Date, suspicious: Who's your favorite character?<br/>Me, sweating: Harry Potter?<br/>Date: *narrows eyes*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Walking into the Jedi Temple felt a bit like walking into Hogwarts for the first time, except without a crowd of other first-years to disappear into. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The trip to the Temple had been an ordeal in and of itself. Harry, who had been sure he could handle whatever else this journey threw at him, promptly regretted his optimism upon discovering the existence of flying cars. Then he had stared like an idiot when the driver opened their door and turned out to be an <em>alien, </em>with gray, leathery skin and a frilled jaw. And as if sharing a flying car with an alien wasn’t enough, there was Coruscant traffic itself, which was much worse than Muggle traffic in that it was three-dimensional and followed a set of rules that made no sense whatsoever to Harry. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     So, it was a frazzled and somewhat overwhelmed Harry Potter who followed General Kenobi through the great doors and into the Temple. He could feel the stares of dozens of brown-and-beige robed Jedi, but was too busy staring back to pay it much mind. Only a third of the Jedi present looked human. The others were vaguely humanoid, but had tentacles coming out of their heads, or large fishlike eyes, or brightly patterned skin, or even all three. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Then there was the Temple itself. Like Hogwarts, it was large, but that was where the similarities ended. The Temple seemed hushed and busy, unlike Hogwarts, which had always echoed with the voices of students. There was a somber air to it, and Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that the building itself was in mourning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Harry,” General Kenobi said, and Harry realized that he had fallen behind. He hurried to catch up, and flinched when the general put a hand on his shoulder. The hand quickly removed itself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Harry, are you alright?” The general looked concerned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">      “I’m fine, sir,” Harry said, and gave what he knew was an unconvincing smile. General Kenobi opened his mouth to say something else, but seemed to rethink it. Instead, he gave Harry a grim smile and a nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Right this way, then,” he said, and gestured to a door in front of them. The door slid open, revealing a lift. Harry followed him in, and watched him press the top button. The lift started to rise. “The Council is expecting us. When we enter, bow when I do. I’ll do most of the talking, but you will probably be asked some questions. Don’t worry,” he added with a small smirk, “they’re not as intimidating as they seem.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">      Before Harry had time to say that maybe this wasn’t the best idea and he could just wait in the lobby, the lift door opened and General Kenobi exited into the small anteroom. Harry trailed behind, wondering what he was getting into. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">      The general gave Harry one last encouraging smile before the door on the opposite wall opened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     There were seven Jedi sitting in a semi-circle facing Harry and the general, with several empty seats. Their gazes seemed to burn into Harry’s skull as General Kenobi told them about his mission and finding Harry, and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. When the general had finished his briefing, there was a moment of silence. Then, the small green Jedi (who all the other Jedi seemed to defer to, Harry noticed) spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Interesting, this is. Heard of this planet Earth, I have not. Tell us about it, you will,” he said, pointing at Harry with his walking stick. Harry frowned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Tell you about…the <em>whole</em> planet?” <em>That could take a while.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The small green Jedi shook his head. “About your life, tell us. From the life of one, much can be revealed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry shrugged, then began to speak. He had decided, beforehand, that he might as well tell them everything. So, he did. He told them of growing up not knowing about magic, until the letters started arriving. He told them of Hagrid and Diagon Alley and Hedwig. He told them about finding out about Voldemort and Death Eaters and how his parents had really died. He told them of Hogwarts, and all his years there. He told them of studying charms and transfiguration and the history of magic (which was really just a history of goblin wars) and potions and divination. He told them of the Quidditch world cup, and the Death Eaters there. He told them of the Triwizard Tournament and how he had been unwittingly entered, about facing Voldemort in the graveyard, about Cedric’s death. He told them about ending up on a spaceship far from home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     When Harry was finally done speaking, there was silence as the Jedi looked amongst each other, almost as if they were silently conversing. Harry glanced up at General Kenobi, who gave him a reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Strong in the Force, you are,” the green Jedi said, breaking the silence. “But touched by darkness, you have been. By this dark wizard, I believe, you have been marked. Healing, you need, and training.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The bald human Jedi to the side of the small green one nodded. “I sensed the darkness too. It’s not his own, but resides in his scar. Do you believe it can be removed?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Removed, the scar cannot be. The darkness, however, might. A long process, it would be. And a Master-Padawan bond, the boy would need.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry’s frown deepened. “Hang on a moment, what does <em>that</em> mean? And what darkness?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The Jedi with a mask and goggles spoke up, his voice kind. “Perhaps it is related to how the killing curse affected you, or your bond with this Voldemort? It does not seem to be harming you, but it has the potential for harm, and with your permission, we can remove it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “So…you’re saying I have a-a <em>bond</em> with Voldemort?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “In a sense,” the bald Jedi said. “It would explain why he was not able to touch you, until he shared your blood.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry pondered this for a second. “If there’s a piece of Voldemort in my head, I don’t want it,” he said decisively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I can take you to the Healers after this, then,” General Kenobi broke in before anyone could say anything else. “However, that still leaves the question of the Master-Padawan bond. Masters, and Harry, with your permission, I would take Harry on as a learner.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry looked up in shock. The other Jedi, too, seemed surprised, except for the small green Master, who started cackling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Similar this situation is to when you last took a Padawan, Master Kenobi. Unlike last time, however, agree with you, I do. Guided Harry to <em>you</em>, the Force has.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The general seemed taken aback by his ready agreement, along with the other Masters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “He is too old, Master Yoda,” the bald Jedi said, while a few others murmured in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Not like other Jedi, will he be. Clear on this matter, the Force is,” Master Yoda said sternly. General Kenobi bowed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “In that case, Harry, would you accept my teachings and be my Padawan learner in the ways of the Force and the Jedi until we find your people?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry paused. On one hand, he had no idea what he was getting into. On the other, that had never stopped him before. Besides, his gut was urging him to accept, and Harry had learned long ago that his gut feelings were useful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Alright,” he said. “I’ll be your Padawan.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter...<br/>Anakin: hi<br/>Harry: hi<br/>Obi-Wan: oh no</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh this chapter didn't really turn out the way I'd imagined it, but the next one will hopefully be a bit longer and have a bit more actual interaction lol<br/>Also, thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>     “My lord,” Severus Snape murmured, bowing his head.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>     Harry stared down at the greasy-haired man kneeling at his feet and felt his lip curl in distaste. Useful he may be, and certainly better company than quivering cowards like Lucius, but…something about the man put him on edge. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>     “What news have you, Severus?” Harry rasped, his voice barely above a whisper.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>     “Albus Dumbledore…He suspects your return, my lord, although he cannot be certain. He has reformed the Order of the Phoenix.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>     Fury, wild and untamable, licked at Harry’s insides like flames. Something behind him shattered.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Albus Dumbledore.<em> That meddling fool…but a dangerous fool. He would have to take the old man out of the equation in the near future—perhaps a task for one of his younger Death Eaters, a test of loyalty…</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>     Severus interrupted Harry’s musings. “There is more, my lord. Dumbledore has confided in me personally that he has not found the boy—either of the boys. They are not under his protection.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>     Harry frowned. The boy had vanished without a trace nearly a month ago. He had assumed that the boy was under Dumbledore’s protection—but if he wasn’t there…</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>     “Very well, Severus. Inform Lucius that I wish to speak with him.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>     “As you wish, my lord,” Severus said, and stood. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>     Then something odd happened. The Death Eater’s sallow face changed, becoming orange with pale markings, with odd striped horns and head tails sprouting out of his skull. He leaned close to Harry and waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello? Hellooooo. Wake up, please,” he said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry Potter blinked awake to find a strange face with the same markings, horns, and head tails peering down at him, mere inches away from his own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “ARGH!” Harry screamed, jolting away from the specter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “ARGH!” The owner of the face screamed, jolting away from Harry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry and the intruder stared at each other in shock for a moment. Blindly, Harry reached for his glasses and shoved them on his face. The intruder, now that Harry was properly awake, did not resemble Snape at all, but was in fact a girl around his age wearing (and Harry blushed and looked away as he noticed) a tube top. After a beat of silence, the girl burst out laughing. Harry, still very disgruntled, and yanked his blanket up his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Who are you? What are you doing in here?” Harry demanded, staring around the room he’d been given for more intruders. There were none, although he could hear voices in the adjoining room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The girl paused her laughter to take a deep breath. “I’m Ahsoka, Master Skywalker’s Padawan,” she said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “We just found out that Master Kenobi took another Padawan, and Skyguy just <em>had</em> to come yell at him for not saying anything earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry was lost. “Who?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Ahsoka blinked. “Skyguy? Oh, that’s what I call Master Skywalker.” Her smile turned conspiratorial. “He hates it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry was still rather confused, and growing tired of it. “Who’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Now Ahsoka looked confused. “Master Skywalker? You don’t know who he is? He was Master Kenobi’s Padawan.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Oh,” Harry said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Ahsoka looked like she was going to say more, but at that moment, there was a loud shout of “<em>What?</em>” in the other room. She winced. “That’d be Skyguy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry was about to say something (although <em>what</em>, he wasn’t sure, but he suspected it would be something along the lines of “Why is this happening to me” or “Could you please get out of my room and give me a moment to regret my existence”) when the door to his room opened and a tall man dressed in dark robes strode through, followed closely by General—<em>Master</em> Kenobi. The latter gave him a sympathetic look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Snips, there you are! What are you doing in here?” Master Skywalker (Harry was assuming) asked. Ahsoka looked embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I wanted to meet the new Padawan,” she said, then turned back to Harry. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Harry Potter,” Harry said, and felt a small thrill as none of their eyes lit up in recognition. Then he wondered if they would let him change out of his pajamas before continuing the conversation, and his mood soured again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “See? I was just getting to know my brother Padawan!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Uncle Padawan, technically,” Master Skywalker said absently. “And anyway, you should know better than to barge in on someone’s room, Ahsoka.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry suddenly felt more awake. “Wait…What?” <em>Was being a Padawan like being someone’s child? Had he been adopted? What did that mean? Would the blood wards stop working? </em>And then, with a bit of hope,<em> Would he never have to go back to the Dursleys?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Master Kenobi winced. “Ah. Technically, yes, you are a ward of the Temple now, and there are those who consider their Padawans like their children, although attachments are discouraged by the Order.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Master Skywalker rolled his eyes. “Just admit it, old man—you’re a grandfather.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Attachments?” Harry asked, choosing not to focus on the fact that he’d apparently been adopted. That was somehow <em>not</em> the oddest thing that had happened to him in the past few days.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Attachment is the selfish side of love, the opposite face of the same coin. It is the inability to let go of someone or something. Attachment leads to jealousy, possessiveness, and fear, and those in turn lead to the dark side. Not to say that Jedi don’t love—we’re sentients, of course we do. We’re just able to let go of loved ones, accept that we do not own them or control what happens to them, and put our duty to the Order and the Republic first. To be a Jedi is to choose a selfless existence, and many have found that it is not the path for them.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Ahsoka looked bored, as if she had heard this particular lecture hundreds of times and could recite it in her sleep. Master Skywalker, however, seemed taken aback.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Wait—we’re allowed to love? You never told me that,” he said, pointing accusingly at Master Kenobi.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Master Kenobi looked exasperated. “Well, if you had <em>listened</em>,” he began, and Harry turned his attention back to Tano.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Are they always like this?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Ahsoka nodded sagely. “Usually they’re worse,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry grinned. The way they were bickering reminded him of Christmas at the Weasley’s. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Ahsoka cleared her throat loudly, and the two men paused their argument to look down at her in surprise. Master Kenobi had the decency to look sheepish.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Ah, my apologies, Harry. We’ll give you some privacy to change, then Ahsoka can show you around the Temple while I make an appointment for you with the Healers,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Does that mean I can skip meditation?” Ahsoka asked, brightening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Out!” Master Kenobi exclaimed, and dragged Master Skywalker after him through the door. With a small wave, Ahsoka followed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry stared after them in defeat. <em>What had he gotten himself into?</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo lol that's just my take on attachment lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! I haven't been in the best place lately, but all your comments and kudos really meant a lot to me and helped motivate me to continue the fic :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry kicked his heels against the edge of the hospital bed and tried very hard to pay attention to what the Healer was saying. It was difficult, since every few minutes Master Kenobi shifted uncomfortably and eyed the door. Master Che, as the Healer had introduced herself, narrowed her eyes at the General the fifth time it happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Master Kenobi, could you <em>please</em> refrain from acting like a hyperactive padawan for more than five minutes?” She snapped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        Master Kenobi had the grace to look sheepish, and cleared his throat. “Of course, my apologies.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        Master Che eyed him suspiciously but nodded. “Right. As I was saying, Padawan Potter, I’ll need to do a full evaluation of your mental and physical condition, as well as some blood work to ascertain any underlying conditions. We won’t be able to work on dissolving the link between you and this <em>Voldemort</em> until your Padawan bond with Master Kenobi is fully formed. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">        Harry nodded, his eyes a bit wide. He wasn’t sure what exactly that all entailed, but he was pretty sure it was more attention from a doctor than he’d gotten—well, ever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Excellent. In that case, could you please tell me any vaccinations you’ve had and any medications you’re on?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry blinked. “Er, none,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Master Che frowned. “No medications? Alright, what about vaccinations?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “None,” Harry repeated. “At least, I don’t think I’ve had any.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “What?” Master Che choked, and Master Kenobi turned to stare at him as well. Harry shrugged uncomfortably. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “The Dursleys never saw the need, I guess, Hogwarts doesn’t—didn’t have that kind of stuff.” Now that he thought about it, Harry figured it wasn’t great he’d never gotten them, but he’d turned out fine. Really, Muggle diseases were the least of his worries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Master Che did not seem to share his opinion. “Not vaccinated—well I never—<em>negligence</em>—” she spluttered, flushing indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “What Master Che means,” Master Kenobi interjected smoothly, although he still seemed a bit shaken to Harry, “is that your previous <em>caretakers</em> were extremely negligent in not having you vaccinated.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “This will not be tolerated,” the Healer fumed, and Harry fought the conflicting urges to shrink back or make a joke. “<em>Caretakers</em> indeed. If I ever meet them, I’ll teach them a lesson they won’t soon forget,” she continued darkly. Master Kenobi shifted on his feet next to Harry, paling, and Harry sympathized. Angry Master Che was <em>terrifying</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Well, I’m here now,” Harry ventured, trying his best to sound cheery. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Master Che softened a bit at that, turning back to him. “Yes, you’re right. I apologize for losing my temper, Padawan. I am not angry with you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry fidgeted a bit, embarrassed. “It’s alright, really.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       She gave him a tight smile. “Right, then let’s get to business.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Master Kenobi gave Harry a sympathetic look as the Healer produced a long needle from her kit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Two hours later, after being subjected to more odd tests and questions than Harry had ever thought possible, Master Che finally let him go. Master Kenobi breathed a heavy sigh of relief as they left the medical ward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Master Kenobi,” Harry asked tentatively, “Why don’t you like the hospital wing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       The Jedi started, then chuckled self-deprecatingly. “I wouldn’t say I <em>dislike</em> the medical ward, Harry, I just…don’t have the best memories of it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry was tempted to ask Master Kenobi to elaborate, but didn’t want to press his luck. Instead, he just nodded. The older man gave him a tight smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “In any case, we’re done with Healers for the day. And a good thing too, because we have a busy day ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Harry perked up. “Really? What are we doing? Am I getting a laser sword?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Master Kenobi looked pained. “Why do all my Padawans crave violence? No, Harry, before you get your <em>lightsaber</em>, we have much meditation to do. It will be weeks before you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Oh,” Harry said. And then, because he couldn’t help himself, “How many weeks?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       The Jedi General gave him an unimpressed once-over. “Many,” he said, and started to walk away. “Come on, we’re meditating in the Room of A Thousand Fountains today.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Hey!” Harry cried, hurrying after. He couldn’t help a small grin, though. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">       Sirius Black, third of his name and last of the Black family line, popped the collar of his leather jacket as he sidled into the Muggle bar. He got a few speculative looks, but most of the patrons were focused on their own drinks or conversations. The bar was not exactly a reputable establishment, and Sirius fit right in—which was exactly why he was there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">       The bartender looked up from wiping down the counter as Sirius slid onto a stool in front of him. Sirius gave the man a wink as he looked him over, and the bartender scowled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">       “Drink?” He asked shortly, having to raise his voice over the grunge music piping through speakers on the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">        “Fi—uh, whiskey,” Sirius said, stumbling for a moment when he remembered that Muggles probably didn’t have firewhiskey. The bartender continued to glare suspiciously, but poured Sirius a glass of amber liquid nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">       “That’ll be eight pounds.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">       “Keep the change,” Sirius said and slid a crumpled Muggle banknote across the counter, mentally congratulating himself for getting it right when the bartender took it with a slightly less angry expression. He took a sip of his whiskey and barely concealed a grimace at the taste. Muggles called <em>this</em> whiskey?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">       A glass came down next to his on the bar, and Sirius looked over in surprise. A Muggle man who bore a striking resemblance to Fenrir Greyback in both looks and stench leaned on the counter next to him. He leered at Sirius.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">       “Haven’t seen you around here before,” he said, and the smell of his breath made Sirius’ eyes water. Before Sirius could respond, someone spoke up behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">       “Leave the man alone, Gregor. He’s not interested.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">       Gregor narrowed his eyes, but obediently slunk away, leaving his empty glass on the bar. Sirius turned around with a relieved sigh, coming face to face with Remus Lupin, looking remarkably out of place in the Muggle bar. He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Moony! Good to see you. And hey, who’s to say I wasn’t interested in—ah—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Gregor,” the werewolf supplied, sitting next to Sirius. “And no one’s interested in Gregor. Not even Greyback would be interested in Gregor.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Sirius snorted. “That’s ‘cos they’re basically the same person, Moony. Anyway, how’s it going?” He lowered his voice. “Have you found anything yet?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Maybe we should get a table,” Remus said, and glanced at the bartender, who was clearly eavesdropping while pretending to clean off Muggle Greyback’s glass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Sirius smirked. “Why, I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Remus scoffed. He picked up his drink, something dark and bubbly that Sirius didn’t recognize, and led the taller man to a table against the back wall of the bar. Sirius sat across from him swung a leg up on the table, sliding low in his chair and ignoring the werewolf’s glare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Alright, what’s up, Moony? What did you find?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Remus sighed and set his glass next to Sirius’ foot on the small table. “Not much. We knew Muggles were a long shot, but it’s still…disheartening. The only thing I’ve heard is talk from someone who was in a town called Little Hangleton. Apparently, she heard screaming and bangs coming from a graveyard near there, around the time that Harry vanished during the third task.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Sirius perked up. “But that’s not nothing! It’s better than what we’ve got, for sure. Did you hear anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “No,” Remus said. “Nothing. And you know Muggles, this lead might be nothing too. It’s not a lot to go off of.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Sirius took his leg off the table and leaned forward, putting a hand on Remus’ arm. The other man refused to look at him. “Listen, Moony…we’ll find him. At least we know he isn’t with Lord Snakeface.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Remus shrugged one shoulder. “Sometimes, I wish he <em>was</em>. I know it sounds terrible, but at least then we’d know where he was, right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       “Hey,” Sirius said, squeezing the other man’s arm. “I get it. But we can’t lose hope. We have to keep trying.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Remus finally looked up, and something in his eyes looked lost. “Where could he be, Sirius? Where could he possibly be?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">       Sirius sighed, and intertwined their fingers. Remus looked down at their hands, surprised, but made no move to pull away. “I don’t know, Remus. I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sirius and Remus: Harry's probably so scared and alone and--<br/>Harry: *is literally getting proper medical attention for the first time in his life*</p>
<p>(I love writing these two so much lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I LIVEEEEEEEE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry was regretting his optimism.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     He had spent the better part of an hour sitting cross-legged on the mossy floor of the Room of A Thousand Fountains, and despite his best efforts, he was failing miserably at meditation. Every time he tried to clear his thoughts, he found his mind wandering again. It was hard to let go of his emotions when he kept getting frustrated by his own frustration. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Master Kenobi, to his credit, did not seem bothered in the slightest. “Anakin had the same problem,” he said when Harry flopped back onto the ground with a groan. “This is new to you, give yourself some time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry stared at the greenery above him. It really was a beautiful room, he thought. <em>Neville would love it here. And Hermione would probably have a thousand questions about the plant species and irrigation systems. </em>Harry groaned again. He missed Ron. Ron would have been just as confused as he was, but at least he wouldn’t be alone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry could imagine what Ron would say about all this. <em>Bloody hell, Harry, I thought you were taking the piss when you said the Muggles had gotten to the moon. Dad would have a field day. </em>Despite himself, Harry smiled. He would pay a thousand galleons to see Arthur Weasley accosting Master Kenobi about space-faring rubber ducks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I believe we might try something different,” Master Kenobi said, startling Harry out of his thoughts. Harry sat up, instantly alert.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Are you going to start teaching me about laser swords?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The Jedi general didn’t roll his eyes, but Harry could feel the amused annoyance rolling off him. “No, my very young Padawan, not today. I was thinking more along the lines of a joint meditation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “A joint meditation? Isn’t that what we were doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “No, that was just to see how much you already know about meditation. Which,” Master Kenobi added with a small smirk, “is not much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry scowled. It wasn’t <em>his</em> fault he had a lot of thoughts. “So what’s a joint meditation, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “A joint meditation can be many things, but in this case, I will guide you into immersing yourself in the Force, assist you in clearing your mind, and make sure you don’t lose yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Lose myself?” <em>That didn’t sound good.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Master Kenobi smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, that rarely happens, and I will be there to make sure it doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry was, surprisingly, not very comforted by that. But Master Kenobi had had a Padawan before, and Master Skywalker seemed…fine enough. Besides, this would help him get rid of the creepy piece of Voldemort floating around in his head. That was priority number one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Alright,” he said. He assumed the cross-legged position he’d been shown, his hands resting on his knees. Master Kenobi gave him an approving nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Very well. Now, close your eyes and try to clear your mind as you were doing earlier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry closed his eyes obediently and did his best to think of nothing. Just as he was beginning to wonder if this was a prank, he felt <em>something</em> brush against his mind. It was warm and bright, and somehow felt exactly like Master Kenobi. The touch seemed to pause at the outskirts of his mind, and Harry tentatively reached back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Something <em>snapped</em> into place. All at once, billions of lights winked into existence around Harry, some bright and strong, others weak and flickering, all connected by gossamer-thin strands of light. In front of him was the strong and steady glow of Master Kenobi. As he watched, the string connecting them pulsed and grew brighter. Then, very gently, Harry felt his focus nudged inward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>     Oh.</em> He didn’t know where this was, be it his mind or soul, but it was <em>him.</em> It was brilliant. He could feel the echoes of the love for his friends, the respect for his teachers, the fierce protectiveness of others that had gotten him into trouble so many times. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry could feel Master Kenobi’s presence beside him. <em>Look,</em> the Jedi said, nudging Harry’s attention towards a dark stain against the shining light surrounding them. He looked closer. Something about the spot repulsed and called to him in equal measure, and Harry could barely keep himself from recoiling. He brushed against it, carefully. <em>Harry</em>, Voldemort hissed, and Harry lurched back into his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Harry!” Master Kenobi said, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Harry, breathe. Breathe, Padawan, it’s alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry took a few deep, shuddering breaths. “What <em>was</em> that?” He asked, when he’d stopped shaking. “It felt—it felt—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     It had felt like a dementor, like hopelessness, like watching Cedric die. It had felt like <em>Voldemort</em>, hatred and menace oozing into his pores. Harry clenched his fists. He did <em>not</em> want that thing inside of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Master Kenobi looked troubled. “I…I’m not entirely sure. It felt almost as it—no, but that’s impossible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Harry frowned. A lot of things had seemed impossible until they’d happened to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “We’ll check the Archives,” Master Kenobi said, nodding firmly to himself. “Master Nu will know something.” Despite himself, Harry’s mouth twitched into a small smile. He was strongly reminded of Hermione’s policy of <em>When in doubt, go to the library.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     He just hoped Master Nu was nothing like Madame Pince.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Hermione was in the library. This was not unusual, in and of itself. Hermione spent most of her time in one library or the other these days. What <em>was</em> unusual was that she had been joined by both Ron Weasley and Sirius Black.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The unusual trio was currently situated in a clump of armchairs in the Black family library at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was there for her research expertise, Sirius to make sure the tomes they pulled were safe to open (the Black family was, after all, known for its dark artifacts), and Ron because if they were trying to find Harry, he would <em>bloody well help. </em>They had been at it for about three hours, looking for anything that might help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Out of the blue, Ron slammed his book shut. “Portkeys!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Hermione squinted at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Portkeys,” he repeated. “Think, Hermione. The Cup must have been a Portkey! When the Champion grabbed it, they’d appear again outside the maze. It must have gone wrong when Harry or Cedric grabbed it. Maybe they grabbed it at the same time, and it wasn’t meant to carry two people? We’ve been looking in all the wrong places!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Hermione thought it over. He could be right, she supposed. It was a stronger theory than anything they’d had before. She exchanged a look with Sirius, who shrugged. “Might as well look into it,” he said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Alright,” Hermione said. “Let’s see what the Black family knows about Portkeys.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     As it turned out, the Black family knew quite a bit about Portkeys. Hermione, Ron, and Sirius found ten books on the subject, and another about astronomy that mentioned them several times. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Divide and conquer,” Hermione said, separating a stack for each of the trio, and they dug into their reading with renewed vigor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     They were going to find Harry, and they were going to bring him home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the wait! I literally have no excuse I'm just very bad at time management</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: work on your existing fics<br/>Me to me: hehe new fic idea goes brrrrr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>